Entrelaçados
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Ambos foram assombrados pela face igual de duas mulheres e nenhum foi correspondido. Então, juraram nunca mais amar outra mulher.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach é do Tite Kubo.

**Autora: **Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação: **Livre

**Aviso:** Dedicada à Brighit por seu aniversário (11/03)

* * *

**Entrelaçados**

Todas as noites - após despir os trajes de capitão e fazer sua costumeira higiene - vestia uma roupa confortável e se sentava perante o altar de Hisana. Ali passava parte de sua noite, lembrando-se da esposa que nunca o amou. Nada doía mais do que a rejeição da única mulher amada. Com essa idéia, jurou jamais se envolver com outra mulher, tornando-se frio e implacável. Tentava não amolecer diante da cópia fiel da esposa, Rukia. Porém, por ela desenvolveu um amor fraterno, embora agisse com aparente indiferença.

Entretanto Renji, seu tenente, não nutria um amor fraterno pela moça. Amava Rukia, mesmo com o grande obstáculo entre eles: Ichigo. Mas a esperança morre aos poucos, de forma amarga e cruel e - quando não se sobra mais nada - tudo é tingido de preto. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia odiá-la por ela o considerar um irmão.

Foram encantados pela face idêntica daquelas mulheres. Por causa do trauma da rejeição, Byakuya se uniu à indiferença, enquanto Renji se uniu à raiva. Um calmo e o outro estourado. Capitão e Tenente. Próximos pelos cargos, unidos pela mesma dor, todavia distantes em sua relação. Em momentos diferentes de suas vidas, porém com mesma determinação, juraram jamais amar outra mulher. E não o fizeram.

A indiferença foi se alastrando e a imagem de Hisana e Rukia se dispersando. Ambos esqueceram o que era amar. Agora eram apenas _militares_. É possível viver sem amar? Eles viveram. Trabalharam ano após ano e nada mais. Byakuya mandava e Renji apenas obedecia.

Por essa imensa parede de gelo - construída por ambos - eram lançados olhares de indiferença. Quanto mais olhares eram lançados, mais fraca ficava a defesa eremita de cada um. Quando a figura feminina que os assombrava definitivamente se apagou, a cegueira do passado os abandonou.

Naquela noite de lua cheia, Byakuya observava a água do lago, pensativo. A água era calma, imponente. Então chegava o vento que a agitava, deixava-a inquieta. Sentado, perdido em seus pensamentos, nem notou que Renji passava naquele instante. Intrigado com a distração do capitão, o tenente Abarai se aproximou, confuso.

- Não vai para casa hoje, Kuchiki taichou? - questionou, tirando o nobre de seus devaneios.

- A água é tão calma, não é? - permanecia fitando o lago, deixando o ruivo ainda mais confuso. - Ela é bela, forte e imponente. Apaga o fogo, destrói a Terra... Mas tenta sempre se manter calma, não querendo exibir sua força.

- Taichou... - interrompeu, coçando a cabeça.

- Você sabe quem consegue deixá-la mais agitada, Renji? - desviou os olhos do lago, encarando-o.

O ruivo estava atônito. Piscou um par de vezes; aquele não podia ser o seu capitão.

- Não, senhor...

- O vento - então voltou a fitar o lago, como se sua resposta fosse óbvia. - E se a água não conhecesse o vento, jamais se tornaria gelo.

- Isso é confuso, capitão... - sentou-se ao seu lado. – Vento transforma água em gelo?

- A baixa temperatura o faz.

- Ah...

- Apenas quero dizer que a união dos dois forma algo mais belo. Eles se completam.

Renji pareceu reflexivo por alguns segundos.

- O senhor é parecido com a água - colocou a mão no queixo -, mas quem seria o vento?

Byakuya deu um discreto sorriso, levantando-se:

- Alguém que é o meu oposto.

Renji se voltou para trás de forma brusca:

- Rukia!?

O ruivo ouviu a risada do moreno, embora tivesse sido baixa.

- Talvez nem o vento saiba a sua condição de vento.

Com isso, pôs-se a andar. Naquela noite, ele queria dormir na mansão Kuchiki. Renji quebrou a cabeça durante muito tempo, sem chegar a uma conclusão. Era impaciente e jamais teria calma para analisar sua condição de vento. Mesmo assim, continuou a admirar em silêncio a força e exuberância da água. Continuou a admirar sem saber que também era admirado. Era de sua natureza impulsiva não notar que tinha forças para agitar a água e se unir a ela.

A junção dos dois havia sido feita por Anteros¹, construindo apenas a camada de gelo que os separava... Mas ambos aprenderam que era impossível não amar.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**¹ **: Deus do amor desprezado na mitologia grega, filho de Afrodite.

Fanfic dedicada à minha querida Brighit de Romanus. Sei que seu aniversário já passou, vaquinha, mas aceite este nessa linda sexta-feira 13!  
Primeiro YAOI... embora não seja explícito (nem um pouco, aliás xD).

Aguardo **reviews**!


End file.
